Recently, due to problems such as environmental changes, climate changes or the like, the reduction of environmental burdens is required and energy saving measures are being taken in semiconductor manufacturing factories. Therefore, it has been considered to perform power generation or the like and promote energy saving, for example, by installing a steam generation unit around a reaction vessel of a semiconductor manufacturing apparatus and using waste heat from the reaction vessel.
In the conventional technique, however, a sufficient power generation output may not be obtained, deteriorating a power generation efficiency.